A research study of the cariogenic potential of common snack foods. The cariogenicity of foods will be assessed by the method in which rats are fed their essential nutrition by gastric intubation, and only the test foods--fed through a programmed feeder--are allowed to come in contact with the animals' teeth. The study will also include salivary function measurements and microbial implantation measurements.